harry potter et Le portail oublié
by tree-evil-sis
Summary: Harry Potter entamme sa 6em année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, mais la quiétude des vacances disparaît assez rapidement. Qui sont les trois nouvelles jeunes filles possédant détranges pouvoirs ?RW,HG ET HP,GW plus tard dans le fic
1. un amour perdu

**Disclaimer : **Nous n'avons pas écrit Harry Potter n'y le seigneur des anneaux

**Notes d'auteur : **Nous sommes trois à écrire cette histoire et nous aimerions savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci pour tous ceux qui prendront le temps de répondre à nos reviews

****

****

**Prologue**

****

**Un amour cach**

Miriel se retourna vivement face à Voldemort, des larmes maculant son visage. Depuis trop longtemps elle assistait à sa cruauté sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Cette fois elle n'assisterait pas à une nouvelle mort sans essayer de le convaincre de laisser leurs enfants en vie. Elle pouvait accepter qu'il ne leur donne pas d'amour mais ne pouvait accepter la mort de celles-ci.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre! Ce sont **_nos_** enfants que tu veux tuer! Cria-t-elle.

Voldemort s'approcha rapidement de la jeune fille.

- Elles ne me sont d'aucune utilité! Dit-il.

- Utilité? **TU LES VOULAIS POUR ACCOMPLIR TES MEURTRES **! Cria-t-elle de nouveaux.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je de trois incompétentes? Leurs pouvoirs sont beaucoup trop faibles pour que je puisse en exploiter! Dit-il

Miriel sortit, tremblante, une ancienne baguette en bois de chêne contenant un cheveu de vélane qui lui appartenait.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te verrais commettre un meurtre, Sanglota-t-elle. Je t'aimais mais apparemment ton désir de tuer est plus fort que notre amour!

- Miriel! Pose cette baguette tout de suite! Ordonna Voldemort.

- Depuis combien de temps dois-je rester dans l'ombre par ta faute? Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu le soleil qui jadis nous a réuni ?

- Miriel . . . commença Voldemort, mais la jeune femme continua.

**-POURQUOI DOIS-JE ASSISTER À TOUS LES MEURTRES QUE TU COMMETS? POURQUOI DOIS-JE CONTINUER DE T'AIMER ALORS QUE TU N'ÉPROUVES RIEN POUR MOI? TU NE ME PORTES PAS LA MOINDRE PARCELLE D'ATTENTION ! TU ES TOUJOURS AVEC CES … CES MANGEMORTS QUI NE FONT QUE TUER, JUSTE DANS LA PEUR QUE TU NE LES TUES À TON TOUR** !... Je suis désolé …tellement désolé!

- Miriel . . . tu vas tranquillement poser cette baguette et on vas discuter tranquillement! Fit Voldemort.

- **POURQUOI T'ÉCOUTERAIS-JE ? JAMAIS TU NE M'ÉCOUTES ! TU NE TUERAS PAS MES ENFANTS SANS ME TUER !**

Voldemort sortie sa baguette et s'avança vers Miriel.

- je trouverais dommage de gâcher une si belle vie! Dit-il. Promenant la pointe de sa baguette sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se détourna.

- Je t'aime! Murmura-t-elle avant d'empoignée ferment sa baguette puis se retourna face à Voldemort.

- **AVADA KEDEVRA**! Cria-t-elle, Des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- **REFLEXIS!** Cria Voldemort.

Le sort frappa une paroi invisible et retourna vers la jeune femme apeurée, qui s'effondra lorsque le sort la frappa. Voldemort se rua à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi . . . pourquoi? Murmura inlassablement Voldemort face à la jeune Miriel qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Laisse . . . laisse nos enfants en vie . . . promets moi de les aimés . . . comme je les aurai aimés . . Murmura-t-elle.

-Mais je ne possède point l'amour dont tu possèdes ! Protesta-t-il.

- Juste . . . promet le moi . . .

- Je te le promets! Dit-il, lorsque le corps qui reposait tranquillement dans ses bras ne bougeait plus et que toute parcelle de vie l'est quittée.

-Je t'aime Miriel . . .

_Voldemort se leva lentement, déposant le corps de sa femme à ses pieds. Pour la première fois de puis longtemps, il ressentait la peur et le chagrin. Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant vulnérable qu'en ce moment tragique. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire . . . tuer le fils des Potter ! _


	2. Un départ innatendu

**Un départ désagréable**  
  
Harry était assit sur la chaise de son bureau. Il s'était endormi et depuis tôt ce matin, il feuilletait les pages de son album photo. Sous sa tête ont pouvait voir la photo de Sirius, debout, dans sa cuisine, qui faisait de grands signes de la main.  
  
Dehors, par ce bel après-midi, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, mais il n'y avait personne sur la rue Privet Drive, sauf une automobile qui venait de s'arrêter devant le #4, les cinq passagers était Rémus Lupin, Arthur, Ron, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte du #4, Arthur remarqua un étrange bouton et constata qu'il n'y avait de marteau sur celle-ci.  
  
- Tient . . . mais. . . qu'est-ce que c'est ce petit bouton? Demanda-t-il, appuyant sur la sonnette.   
  
_« Ding-Dong »_  
  
- AH !! Ça fait du bruit!! Les moldus m'étonneront toujours! Il pressa de nouveaux le minuscule bouton blanc, dont l'entour était orné d'un magnifique relief fleuris.  
  
_« Ding-Dong »  
_  
- Comme c'est drôle! S'exclama-t-il, enthousiasme  
  
_« Ding-Dong »   
  
« Ding-Dong »   
  
« Ding-Dong »  
_  
-**NON !!** Cria Hermione, il ne faut pas appuyer plus d'une fois, c'est mal vu dans ce monde !  
  
-** Ho Non** ! Je ne voulais pas être mal poli!!**Ho non!!**  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se tenait sur le seuil, étant réveillé en sursaut, se rappelant que les Dursley étaient partit chercher la grosse tante marge à la gare.  
  
-Mr. Weasley? Fit Harry confus.  
  
- Ho !...heu ....oui! Bonjour Harry nous ... sommes venu te chercher ... alors...heu... dépêche toi à ...  
  
- Je ne veux pas y aller! L'interrompit Harry, sèchement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Ron, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
- **Ah !!! Ça non!** Aller vous disputez à l'intérieur! Dit Lupin. Ont va quand même pas rester dehors toute la journée!  
  
- Ouais! Ajouta Ron. Harry ton gros cousin est là?  
  
- Non, ils sont tous partit chercher la tante Marge. Dit-il d'un air dégoûté.  
  
- Ha . . . c'est dommage. . . J'aurai voulu rire de lui. . . un peu. Se plaignit Ron.  
  
-Ronald Weasley! Ont ne rit pas des moldus! Cria Mr. Weasley.  
  
Peu après, une fois que tous furent bien installés dans le salon, Ginny prit la parole.  
  
- Mais Harry pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir? Tout le monde est là-bas.  
  
-Pourquoi ?! **POURQUOI?!** Je pensais que c'était assez évident! Répliqua Harry d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
- Harry ce n'est pas parce que il est partit que tu dois arrêter de vivre. Pointa si tranquillement Rémus Lupin. Le quartier général il...  
  
- Harry Potter! Qu'est-ce que cette voiture fait devant la maison ?  
  
Harry se figea de terreur en voyant la grosse face violacée de l'oncle Vernon apparaître . Mais lorsque les Dursley virent les sorciers assit dans **_leur_** maison, leur cœur s'arrêta. À cet instant même, Dudley Dursley porta une main sur ses fesses et l'autre sur sa bouche, puis, du regard, il fit le tour des sorciers, étrangement son regard resta figé sur Hermione.  
  
-Vernon . . . qui sont ces personnes? Demanda la tante Marge.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Mr. Weasley se leva d'un bond pour serrer vigoureusement la main de Vernon.  
  
- Vous devez sûrement vous rappelez de nous! Nous sommes venu chercher Harry il y a quelques années ! Vous connaissez Ron également, n'est-ce pas? Et voici la plus jeune Ginny, sa sœur cadette.  
  
- Enchanté! Dit Pétunia sans même regarder Ginny dont les cheveux roux lui rappelaient sa jeune sœur Lily.  
  
- Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous. Nous sommes venu chercher Harry! Dit Mr. Weasley.  
  
- Quels personnes dignes de ce nom voudrait avoir ce petit vau rien comme ami?  
  
Ginny se levant d'un bond et s'écria  
  
- Parlez donc pour vous espèce de grosse hippopotame!  
  
- Ginny Weasley! On ne parle pas ainsi à un moldu! Protesta son père.  
  
- Moldu? Moldu? Mais qu'est-ce cela? Demanda la tante Marge.  
  
- Des gens . . . commença Mr. Weasley.  
  
- Respectable, vous savez les traitements de St-Brutus. Coupa Pétunia.  
  
- St Brutus? Murmurèrent Ron et Hermione, mais étrangement Ginny avait comprit.  
  
- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez ces gens? Demanda Marge de sa voix grave.  
  
- Parce que je ne le veux pas! Répliqua Harry essayant d'imiter un enfant de 5 ans.  
  
- Petit isolent!  
  
- Comment osez-vous parler à Harry ainsi! Protesta Rémus.  
  
- Ver...Vernon comment peux-tu les laisser des gens comme... comme ceux-là entré dans ta maison !  
  
- Bien . . . dit Marge! Tous se tournèrent vers Pétunia. Tout le monde dehors je n'en peu plus de la regarder !  
  
- Regarder qui? demanda Harry.  
  
- De quoi tu parles Harry? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Non rien.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu la tante Pétunia dans un tel était, puis il monta dans sa chambre faire ses bagages. Pensant devant les Dursley , il leur jeta un regard noir, mais pendant tout ce temps, Dudley n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux . . .

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et que vous allez nous reviewer !! Loll !!


End file.
